Bullying, relato de un asesino
by BYEAndyRdz
Summary: Fushimi nos cuenta un poco de su vida y de como se enamoro, ademas de todas las cosas malas que ocurrieron en ella. Enserio lean esta bien bonito y muy triste
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui yo XD**

**La verdad es que necesito que alguien me pegue U.u porque nadamas empiezo un montón de historias y luego bien desgraciada, las abandono DX**

**Pero es que la verdad esta historia en especial es hermosisisisisisisisisima y pues no me pude resistir. TENÍA QUE ESCRIBIRLA. Enserio ese libro es una maravilla.**

**Yo soy fan de esta pareja 3 me parece que es muy skajdhasfgjaskfgsafa, pero casi ni habemos fans y pues TOT**

**Ojala y les guste como a mi :)**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ni la historia, ni los personajes ni nada. NADA OYERON.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi osease hombre x hombre, suicidio (si por desgracia YOY) y pues que tengan un pedazo de papel a un lado porque enserio van a llorar :'(**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**Bullying, relato de un asesino.**

Soy un hombre severo. Sin embargo cuando conocí a Himori creí haber cambiado. Y sin duda fue así, sé que algo sucedió en mi interior, pero soy de la opinión de que las personas en realidad no cambiamos. Solo fingimos hacerlo cuando nos promete algún beneficio. Con los años, simplemente nos volvemos más como somos.

Antes de comenzar mi historia, quiero dejar en claro que el propósito de este relato no es, de ninguna manera, ser una catarsis. La catarsis ya está hecha y no siento ninguna culpa. Como verán más adelante, no dudo que actué de forma correcta. Este relato no es más que una advertencia. Ténganlo presente.

Conocí a Himori la tarde de un lunes. Hacía tres años que yo vivía en New Haven, Connecticut. Mis padres, habían muerto desde que yo era pequeño, pero nunca sentí ni la más mínima curiosidad por saber cómo eran y mucho menos por conocerlos. Al único al que podría llamar algo así como un padre era a Reisi Munakata, quien me había cuidado desde que era pequeño, pero que ahora se encontraba hasta el otro lado del mundo. Lejos, muy lejos: como siempre lo había deseado. Solo se hacía presente las tardes de cada sábado, cuando el teléfono de mi piso sonaba a las siete de la mañana y yo me apartaba de mis libros y le daba las respuestas de siempre. Que tenía las mejores calificaciones de mi curso. Que seguía soltero. Que estaba bien de dinero. Todo era cierto. Jamás le mentí. Nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo o quizás nunca tuve ganas. Las mentiras agotan. Que habría sido del mundo si no fuese así. Por eso no soporto las mentiras. No soporto las mentiras, la hipocresía, la vulgaridad, la inmadurez y la estupidez.

A veces no soporto a las personas. Y cuando mi "padre" me pidió que le diera clases a Himori, hijo de uno de sus socios o algo así, al principio me negué. No quería relacionarme con un niño mimado, uno de esos niños que tanto había detestado en mi adolescencia y que hasta la fecha sigo detestando. No estudiaba para ser profesor, pues la enseñanza nunca me atrajo, además yo... como profesor...pfft por favor. Lo mío era la investigación en soledad y en la universidad tenía fama de antisocial, cosa que la verdad no podía importarme menos, pero nunca hice nada para cambiarlo.

¿Que si no me sentía solo? Claro que sí. Todos los seres humanos necesitamos compañía. Pero yo no encontraba la persona adecuada, alguien que se amoldara perfectamente a mí, a mis necesidades. Yo necesitaba a alguien que amara las ciencias, que compartiera mis inquietudes, mis horarios y mi manía por la limpieza y el orden. Alguien con quien pudiera intercambiar conocimientos, alguien con quien investigar el enfriamiento de los átomos, que me venciera en el ajedrez y que no tuviera vicios. Alguien como yo. Un clon de mí mismo. No me importaba que fuera hombre o mujer porque desde siempre me he sentido atraído por ambos sexos. De las mujeres me fascina el cabello largo. De los hombres, los prefiero delgados.

Mi padre me pidió por favor que aceptara. Los padres del chico eran unos inversores muy adinerados. Le dije que lo pensaría y así lo hice. Lo que pensé fue lo siguiente: _puedo hacer que el chico me odie. Puedo hacer que el mismo no quiera que le de clases._ Y con esa idea fui aquella tarde al bar donde lo cite. Le dije que lo esperaría en la mesa junto a la ventana y luego podríamos ir al primer piso o a la terraza. Llegue quince minutos antes, subí al primer piso y me senté en la mesa más cercana a las escaleras. Desde ahí lo vería aparecer.

Llego cinco minutos antes, cosa que me sorprendió. Esperaba que llegara tarde.

Era normal para su edad, ni muy alto ni muy bajo. Vestía un uniforme escolar. Se sentó junto a la ventana, dejo su mochila en la mesa y se quitó la gorra del uniforme. Tenía el cabello de un color verde, algo extraño. Cuando se le acerco el mesero, supongo que le dijo que esperaba a alguien. Pasados un par de minutos, saco de su mochila un cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz, fijo su mirada en algún lugar fuera de la ventana y empezó a garabatear, desentendiéndose del resto del mundo. Eso me intrigo y decidí dejar de mirarlo a hurtadillas.

Me acerque a él por detrás, para ver que dibujaba. Su mano se movía rápido, como la de un experto, y entonces vi que sostenía el lápiz con la mano izquierda. Era zurdo. Mi sombra se desplego sobre la mesa, oscureciendo la hoja blanca. Estaba dibujando al perro que alguien había dejado atado junto al puesto de periódicos.

-Buenas tardes Eres Himori?-

El chico se giró, sobresaltado. Lo primero que me llamo la atención de su apariencia fueron sus ojos. Eran de un color extraño, entre verde y azul, pero eran hermosos. Tenía la piel muy pálida.

-Soy Saruhiko.-

Himori tenía quince años. Mi padre había exagerado, el chico no tenía problemas de aprendizaje. No era especialmente ágil para los números, pero tampoco un retardado. Su problema era que había cursado la primaria en un colegio católico cuya enseñanza era muy pobre. Recién llegado a la secundaria, era normal que las ciencias le costaran.

Yo jamás había dado clases y la experiencia me tomo completamente por sorpresa. Era fácil. Y Himori parecía empeñado en fastidiar lo menos posible la paciencia de ese hombre extraño que resolvía con el los problemas de trigonometría. Cuando comprendía mis explicaciones, sonreía. Cuando no comprendía, se ponía nervioso y se mordía los labios. Le avergonzaba pedirme que repitiera la explicación y eso al principio me irritaba. Por el contrario no me irritaba tener que repetírselo dos, tres, cuatro veces.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a desear que llegaran los días de las clases. Mi casa quedaba cerca de su escuela y con la llegada del invierno, le propuse que viniera a mi apartamento. Él era mi cable a tierra. Cuando estaba a su lado sentía que por fin era verdaderamente apreciado por alguien. La ciencia no me necesitaba: había muchos hombres y mujeres con altos coeficientes intelectuales dedicando su tesis a los misterios de la nanotecnología. Pero Himori solo me necesitaba para aprobar sus exámenes.

Creo que en ese momento comprendí que estaba enamorándome de él. Su presencia comenzó a molestarme. Me ponía de mal humor que entendiera lo que le explicaba, que hiciera los ejercicios sin mi supervisión, que sus notas mejoraran. Me debatía entre dos emociones: el saber que yo no le era útil y la alegría de que su padre no lo castigara por haber reprobado las asignaturas. Por otro lado, en ese entonces, yo desconocía su orientación sexual. Y pensaba que si por alguna casualidad él se sentía atraído por los hombres, no se sentiría atraído por mí, un hombre cinco años mayor.

Como era de esperarse, me obsesione. Él estaba muy lejos de ser mi pareja ideal y solo entonces comprendí esa frase que dice que el corazón no entiende razones. No intente dar con los motivos de mis sentimientos. Por qué no creo en el corazón y sé que todo tiene su origen en el más profundo de nuestro cerebro, en esos rincones oscuros y tenebrosos a los que nunca jamás podremos acceder.

Para empezar, Himori era apenas un adolescente. Era primavera cuando cumplió dieciséis años creció varios centímetros, pero no dejaba de ser un muchacho. No le atraían las ciencias, sino las artes. Quería ir a un curso de dibujo y su madre me pregunto por teléfono si consideraba apropiado que lo enviara a aprender a dibujar, si acaso no pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo. Ni ella ni su marido querían un hijo artista y no deseaban alentar algo que consideraban un capricho inútil.

Yo había visto los dibujos de Himori y tenía colgado en mi laboratorio el retrato del perro. Les dije que el chico tenía mucho talento, que me parecía apropiado que pudiera relajarse dibujando, que mejoraría su concentración, su memoria y otras tonterías similares. Himori llego a mi apartamento chorreando felicidad y me abrazo balbuceando "gracias, gracias". Hacia años que nadie me abrazaba. Hacia años que no me sentía tan feliz. Himori ya media casi un metro setenta y sus ojos ya casi estaban a la misma altura que los míos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y creí ver algo en la suya, algo que encendía su mirada. Lo desee. Y supongo que algo en mi mirada se lo dijo, porque aparto sus ojos y se ruborizo.

Debí haberlo retenido más tiempo entre mis brazos. Debí haber respirado de su cuello el perfume de su suave piel. Debí haber hecho algo, cualquier cosa. Acariciarle el rostro, quizá. Pero no lo hice.

Cuando dos personas se gustan, es extraño que no lo adviertan. Están pendientes la una de la otra, se persiguen con la mirada. Yo advertí que Himori comenzaba a sentir algo por mí y el también advirtió lo mismo en mí.

Cuando cumplió dieciséis años, le pregunte si lo festejaría con sus amigos. Me dijo que no tenía amigos con quien de verdad quisiera pasar su cumpleaños. Debió haberme parecido extraño, pero yo había vivido una adolescencia aislada y seguía viviendo mi juventud de la misma manera. Todavía me culpo por no haberle preguntado por qué no tenía amigos. Y me avergüenza haberme alegrado de sus palabras, porque eso significaba que no tenía que compartirlo con nadie, que Himori sería solo para mí.

Su cumpleaños caía en sábado y le ofrecí pasar el día conmigo. Lo vi llegar esa mañana sin su uniforme escolar y lo espié por la cámara de seguridad. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos y unas sandalias de verano. Algo que me había llamado la atención era que no llevaba ninguna clase de adorno.

Le compre algo que sabía que deseaba: un pájaro. Himori era amante de las aves. Le compre un bonito loro de plumaje verde, azul y rojo.

-Te he comprado algo que te gustara mucho, pero te lo daré cuando volvamos de la playa.- le advertí en el camino.

El me sonrió y se mordió los labios. Nunca lo supe, pero creo que su madre le dijo que yo le había comprado el loro que tanto deseaba.

Jamás había visto a Himori sin su uniforme escolar. Toda su piel era tan pero tan pálida y se sentía tan suave al contacto con mis manos...

Seria negar la realidad decir que Himori no poseyera cierto amaneramiento. Himori detestaba la violencia y poseía una delicadeza más propia de una mujer que de un hombre. Pero no era afeminado, nada más lejos. Quizá si lo hubiese sido, sus padres hubieran advertido lo que sucedía, y yo también.

Paseamos por una de las playas de New Haven, nos recostamos al sol y el bebió su primera cerveza. Con una pequeña sonrisa, lo contemple acercar los labios a la lata y sorber con precaución. En ese entonces yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Su cabello, necesitaba un corte, se desparramaba sobre sus hombros lechosos y se revolvía con la brisa.

-No me gusta.- me dijo no muy convencido.

Tenía un bigotillo de espuma encima del labio superior. Me encogí de hombros, alargue la mano hacia su rostro y lo barrí con el dedo. Nos miramos y nos echamos a reír. Luego él se quitó las sandalias, se recostó, y dejó que el agua le lamiera los pies. Me recosté a su lado y nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Podemos ver el amanecer? Jamás lo he visto.-

Accedí, pero finalmente nos quedamos dormidos.

Podría haberme acercado a él, podría haberle tomado la mano y acariciarle suavemente la palma con la yema del pulgar. Podría haber hundido la mano en su melena, sorprendiéndome de la finura de sus cabellos. Podría haberme aproximado más a su cuerpo, hacerlo abrir sus bellos ojos verdes y besarlo con la noche y el mar de testigos. Podría haberle dicho que lo quería, que amaba su callada timidez, que atesoraba cada punta rota de sus lápices y que tenía todos sus dibujos enmarcados en mi laboratorio. Podría haberle dicho que me moría por hacerle el amor, que no tuviera miedo de que yo fuera cinco años mayor, que lo cuidaría... que lo cuidaría.

Pero no lo hice.

Existe un terrible prejuicio que atormenta a las parejas homosexuales intergeneracionales. Es el mismo prejuicio que sufren las heterosexuales, pero intensificado mil veces por el hecho de que la homosexualidad es considerada una perversión. Piensan que el mayor desea aprovecharse del más joven, de su inocencia, de su ignorancia. No piensan que quizá el menor no quiere estar con alguien del otro sexo, con alguien de su misma edad, que desea la compañía de alguien experimentado que pueda transmitirle conocimiento y placer, y que el adulto puede desear transmitirle ese conocimiento y ese placer sin ningún tipo de trampa. Que en estas relaciones haya amor, es otra cosa. Que estas relaciones perduren y prosperen es otra cosa.

Y yo tenía miedo de acercarme a Himori porque tenía bien presente ese prejuicio. Él era demasiado joven para ser mi hijo, demasiado diferente para ser mi hermano. Las amistades intergeneracionales son poco frecuentes. Y sé lo que pensaron los que nos vieron en el bar de la playa, cuando nos sentamos y pedimos nuestros jugos. No estaban tan errados. Tanto Himori como yo queríamos que algo sucediera entre nosotros.

Podría haber hablado con él. Podría haberle dicho que lo quería y que pensaba que el también se sentía atraído por mí. Podría haberle dicho que lo respetaría, que contara conmigo para lo que fuera, que quería besarlo, que tenía mi alma en sus manos. Podría haberle preguntado si quería una relación conmigo.

Pero no lo hice.

Y no puedo dejar de culparme, de insultarme, de recriminarme mi miedo, mi inseguridad, mi egocentrismo. Porque si, ahora comprendo que actué por egocentrismo. Si yo tomaba una decisión, Estaba seguro de que Himori querría estar conmigo. El aguardaba... e imaginarlo ahora en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, con los grandes ojos verdes aguardando mi declaración de amor...me hace llorar, gritar, me hace desear morir.

Dije que este relato no era una catarsis, tal vez mentí. Pero no olviden que mi intención no es conmover el corazón de nadie, sino advertirles. Se bien por que hice lo que hice, no necesito expiar mis pecados.

Si lo hubiera hecho, si me hubiera acercado a él esa tarde de sábado, frente al mar, frente al sol... si lo hubiese tomado por la cintura y hubiese apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, si le hubiese dicho al oído: _te quiero_, nada de esto habría pasado. Yo quería a Himori para mí, solo para mí, para siempre. Y sabía que ese deseo era ridículo, estúpido. Pero si tenía a Himori una vez, no consentiría en que nadie me lo arrebatara. Eso pensaba. Y él era muy joven, era imposible que deseara quedarse conmigo para siempre.

Así que no hable, no actué, me callé, refrene mis deseos y vacié mi lujuria en prostitutos que según yo se parecían a él, pero no eran ni la mitad de hermosos que él. Pronto sus cuerpos comenzaron a cansarme, sus alientos apestosos a alcohol y los moretones que quedaban en sus brazos cuando se inyectaban mal la cocaína me causaban repugnancia.

Jamás me había ocurrido.

Y con las mujeres no era mejor. Sus cuerpos eran demasiado frágiles, y se quejaban cuando les hacía doler los pechos y sus sexos blandos y mojados me proporcionaban un placer mezquino.

Solo deseaba a Himori.

Si hubiese sido más inteligente, si hubiese hecho caso a sus miradas impacientes, si no hubiese sido tan cobarde...

Cuando su madre me llamo y me conto la noticia, me fallaron las piernas y se me nublo la vista. Por un momento vi todo oscuro y solo escuche sus palabras, el eco de sus sollozos ahogados: que Himori se había suicidado, que le había robado los medicamentos de la gaveta y se había tragado toda su caja de biperideno, lorazepam, risperidona, zopiclona, cloazepam, paroxetina...Que su marido estaba de viaje en California y que no sabía qué hacer, que tenía la casa llena de policías y el cadáver de su hijo menor en la morgue.

Lo supimos todo una semana después. Y lo vi yo mismo cuando quise conocer los rostros de sus asesinos. Himori sufría de acoso escolar. Lo humillaban porque era pálido y por su homosexualidad. Vi su rostro pegado en cuerpos desnudos de hombres desconocidos. Vi caricaturas suyas: penetrado por dos hombres al mismo tiempo, con el rostro cubierto de semen, chupando un falo del tamaño de su brazo.

En cuanto lo comprendí, me eche a llorar de desesperación, de impotencia, de rabia. Me encerré en mi apartamento por diez días y nueve noches, sin bañarme, sin comer, bebiendo agua del grifo, y alimentándome con diazepam o cualquier benzodiazepina que estuviera a mi alcance. No quería suicidarme, solo quería dormir. Para siempre, si era posible. En mis sueños veía a Himori, lo veía sonreírme y pedirme perdón. _No podía soportarlo, Saruhiko, lo siento._

_¿__Por qué me has hecho esto?,_ le respondía yo. Y me despertaba con taquicardia y bañado en sudor.

Supe que debía hacer algo. Sus asesinos eran menores de edad y no irían a la cárcel. Averigüé sus nombres, cree una cuenta falsa en Facebook y me informe de sus hábitos y gustos.

Ellos crecerían, viajarían, tendrían muchas parejas, se casarían, tendrían hijos y nietos. Verían miles de amaneceres. Himori murió sin haber visto ni siquiera uno. Murió sin haber conocido una caricia, sin haber dado su primer beso, sin haber hecho el amor.

Solo espero, y esto es lo que más me atormenta, que supiera que yo lo amaba. Y en esos diez días que pase encerrado en medio de la oscuridad, reviví todas las tardes que pasamos juntos, reviví su cumpleaños en la playa... y me digo que sí, que el sí lo sabía, que no podía no saberlo...Pero ¿Cómo pudo haberlo sabido? ¡Si jamás se lo dije! ¿Brillaban acaso mis ojos tanto como los suyos? ¿Se estremecía mi piel con el contacto de la suya? El apenas tenía dieciséis años. Yo era su primer amor. ¿Veía el en mi todo lo que yo veía en él? Espero que sí, porque solo eso me consuela ahora. No me atormenta ser un asesino. Solo quisiera saber que opinaría Himori de lo que hice. Me preocupa lo que me dirá cuando me reencuentre con él.

Ah, ¿Para qué me engaño? No creo en Dios, no creo en el cielo, ni en el infierno, ni en la reencarnación. Pero ¡entiéndanme!, ahora necesito creer. Necesito creer que podré verlo de nuevo, que podré decirle todo lo que jamás le dije.

No me atormenta ser un asesino. Cuando su madre colgó, yo ya sabía lo que haría.

Si hubiese hablado con él, si le hubiese hecho comprender que su homosexualidad no era el horror que él pensaba, que era algo normal, tan solo una forma diferente de ver el amor y el sexo...

Si no hubiese sido tan egoísta... el estaría con vida.

Y si no viviéramos encerrados en esta telaraña de prejuicios, de miedos, de desconfianza, si pudiéramos vivir el amor y nuestra sexualidad con libertad y responsabilidad sin sentir vergüenza, si los padres educaran a sus hijos enseñándoles que se puede amar a otros hombres y a las mujeres sin ser diferente, que ser homosexual no tiene nada que ver con la virilidad ni con ser menos hombre... el estaría con vida.

Pero no lo está. Y sus cinco asesinos tampoco.

Salió en los periódicos, en la televisión, se oyó en las radios.

Soy un hombre famoso y ni siquiera acabe mi tesis de doctorado. Me entrevistaron policías, psicólogos, psiquiatras, y a todos les dije la verdad. Nunca tuve la necesidad de mentirles o quizá no tuve ganas de hacerlo. Las mentiras agotan. Que sería del mundo si no fuese así. Se lo dije todo. Que lo hice por venganza, por amor y por odio, que me regocijo de pensar que las madres de esos están llorando como ha llorado la madre de Himori, como he llorado yo y como estoy llorando yo, ahora, en este preciso momento.

Que les hice un favor. ¿Quién querría vivir con el suicidio de un niño en su conciencia?

Que los hijos de esos nunca nacerán.

Que sus futuros amante no encontraran el amor y serán infelices.

Que ya no verán más amaneceres.

Y que yo, si existe un átomo en este universo en el que pueda creer de verdad, esta noche me reencontrare con Himori.

**Por fin después de como 5 horas acabe.**

**Al final Fushimi mato a los malos y se iba a suicidar, de seguro eso no es lo que quería Himori, pero bueno.**

**La verdad juro que mientras escribía no deje de llorar. ME ACABE LA MALDITA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS. TOT Es que es demasiado triste DX**

**Bueno gracias enserio a los que leyeron esto. LOS AMO. Estuve pensando en hacer una segunda parte con los sentimientos de Himori, pero... no sé****.**

**Y después de mucho llorar le voy a pedir que me dejen un lindo review en el cuadrito de abajo, porfis.**

**Bye y no olviden leer mis otras historias.**


	2. Bullying, relato de una victima

**Otra vez yo ^_^**

**Pues resulta que hoy recibí Reviews y como que andar tragando palomitas y refresco me inspiran para escribir mis historias XD**

**Okey para todos aquellos hermosos lectores que me dejaron review bien lindos, debo decirles que la historia del capítulo anterior, NO ES MIA es de Nimphie Knox, juro que hasta hace poco que volví a leer la historia me di cuenta de que no puse completo el Disclaimer. En pocas palabras nada es mío****.**

**Cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo anterior, se me vino a la mente hacer una secuela y pues, luego de un poco de apoyo moral (?) la escribí y aquí esta y puedo presumir que ahora si la escribí yo. Ahora la historia si la escribí yay (aunque inspirada en la otra), pero los personajes no U.u**

**Y bueno, ahora va a ser la perspectiva de Himori. Intentare hacerla parecida a la de Nimphie, así que veamos cómo me sale. U.u espero que salga bien.**

**Ojala con esto, esta pareja gane más seguidores, y que todos la lleguen a amar tanto como yo lo hago 3**

**Advertencias: Yaoi osease hombre x hombre, suicidio (si por desgracia TOT).**

**Ahora si leen y ojala les guste.**

**Bullying, relato de una víctima****.**

Desde pequeño, siempre creí que la vida era extraña. Y todo esto lo comprobé cuando conocí a Saruhiko. Para mí, él era un hombre igual a la vida... extraño. Pero luego lo conocí mejor.

Les voy a contar mi historia, tómenlo como quieran, catarsis o autobiografía o lo que sea. Solo quiero dejar muy claro: que me arrepiento de lo que hice. Claro que lo hago. Pero no sirve de nada.

Desde que yo era pequeño, la gente siempre me vio raro, pero no era algo que me molestara. De hecho es muy difícil hacer que me moleste. Lo único que nunca me gusto, fue que hablaran mal de mí a mis espaldas. _Es muy pálido, es muy tímido, es raro..._ siempre me molesto que todos los que me conocían dijeran cosas malas de mí. Pero nunca hice nada. Solo me quedaba callado y veía al piso, _Muy raro_, dirían ellos. Pero bueno, todo eso era algo trivial. Mi vida era muy buena, pues mis padres, ambos trabajaban y vivíamos de una forma buena, no éramos ni pobres ni ricos, pero yo siempre creí que lo más importante era que mis padres me amaban, que yo los amaba a ellos y que ellos se amaban mutuamente. Cuando tenía ocho años empecé a ganar un "amor" hacia todo lo que era el arte: dibujar, pintar, colorear, etc. Pero lo que más amaba era dibujar, siempre me la pasaba haciendo bocetos de todas las cosas que se encontraban a mi alrededor. Por cierto, yo era zurdo. Conocí a Saruhiko un lunes.

Al cumplir los quince años, no me iba muy bien en la escuela, pero mi padre, que toda su vida se la paso sacando dieces, decía que yo debía de estudiar más y ser como el, por eso, cuando me dijo que el hijo universitario de uno de sus amigos me iba a dar clases, me negué. Yo no lo necesitaba, lo único que me faltaba era estudiar un poco más y que mi padre se diera cuenta de que yo no era como él, que a mí no me llamaba la atención ser la "excelencia" de toda la escuela. Pero eso no era el único problema. Yo había estudiado la primaria en un colegio católico en donde la enseñanza era muy mala, así que por eso yo no era muy bueno en las clases, en especial todas las ciencias.

Por las siguientes tres semanas, mi padre seguía intentando convencerme de que me dieran clases, y después de que me lo pidió treinta... o tal vez cuarenta veces, por fin le dije que lo pensaría. Que lo pensaría... jamás le dije que sí. Pero para cuando me di cuenta, mi padre ya había arreglado una cita para que conociera a mi "profesor".

Ese día, salí de la escuela e inmediatamente me fui corriendo al restaurante donde nos habíamos citado. Por suerte, había llegado cinco minutos antes, lo que era algo bueno, pues nunca me había gustado llegar tarde a ningún lado. Me senté junto a la ventana, deje mi mochila en la mesa y me quite la molesta gorra del uniforme. Seguí esperando, hasta que un mesero se acercó a mí.

-Me permite tomar su orden.-

-Estoy esperando a alguien.-

-Oh... ya veo.- Y se fue tan rápido como llego.

Después de unos minutos me aburrí, así que saque de mi mochila un lápiz y mi cuaderno de dibujos. Pero no tenía ni idea de que dibujar, mire fuera de la ventana y vi un perro que estaba atado junto al puesto de periódicos. _"Perfecto"_ fue lo que pensé y así me puse a dibujar, hasta que mi hoja se oscureció.

-Buenas tardes ¿Eres Himori?-

Me gire, sobresaltado. Él era totalmente diferente de lo que yo me había imaginado, Tenia el cabello de un azul oscuro y sus ojos eran de un azul muy intenso, además usaba lentes.

-Soy Saruhiko.-

Era claro que el tenía experiencia dando clases, por lo que debió haber tenido muchos estudiantes mejores que yo, por eso trate lo mejor por no fastidiarlo mientras resolvíamos los problemas de trigonometría. Pero aun así no podía evitar ponerme nervioso cuando no entendía algo, además de que me avergonzaba demasiado tener que hacer que me repitiera lo que explicaba, cose que note que lo molestaba. Pero nunca le molesto tener que repetirme las cosas hasta cinco veces o al menos hasta que yo entendiera lo que me estaba explicando.

Me empezó a gustar mucho tomar clases con Saruhiko, a tal grado que hasta contaba las horas para nuestra siguiente clase. El vivía cerca de mi escuela y con la llegada del invierno, me propuso que fuera a su apartamento. Poco a poco, empecé a apreciar su compañía. Estando a su lado por fin me sentía apreciado por alguien y olvidaba todas esas horribles bromas y todas las cosas que decían mis supuestos "compañeros de clase".

Sin darme cuenta, me enamore de él, pero le sucedía algo extraño. Siempre que estábamos resolviendo los problemas se veía como... molesto, y cuando entendía lo que me explicaba o cuando resolvía los ejercicios con él o mejoraban mis calificaciones, se enojaba. Fue cuando sentí por primera vez eso que llaman desilusión amorosa, lo más seguro era que yo no le gustaba de la forma en la que me gustaba el.

¿Cómo se iba a sentir atraído por mí? Un chico cinco años menor que él.

Así que me guarde todos mis sentimientos y trate de seguir como si nada me pasara, como si no estuviera profundamente enamorado de él. Era lo mejor, después de todo, podría seguir a su lado mientras me siguiera dando clases, además éramos algo así como "amigos". La verdad no lo sé.

El había visto todos mis dibujos, incluso le había regalado el dibujo del perro, entonces, le conté que quería ir a un curso de dibujo y a escondidas oí cuando Saruhiko y mi madre hablaban por teléfono y ella le pregunto por si consideraba apropiado que lo enviara a aprender a dibujar, si acaso no pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo. No sé qué fue lo que él le contesto, pero me hizo tan feliz, pues mis padres, quienes no aceptaban que yo fuera un artista, de repente cambiaron de opinión y aceptaron que yo fuera al curso al que tanto quería ir.

Fui a darle las gracias a Saruhiko, así que cuando llegue a su apartamento lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo y decirle como mil veces gracias. Cuando me separe de él, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y creí ver un deseo en la suya, por lo que aparte la mirada y me sonroje.

Pensé que me tomaría el rostro y que me besaría... pero no lo hizo.

Cuando dos personas están enamoradas una de la otra, es tan fácil saberlo. Y yo supe que el sentía algo por mí, al igual que yo sentía algo por él.

Cuando cumplí dieciséis años, me pregunto si lo festejaría con mis amigos. Le dije que no tenía amigos con quien de verdad quisiera pasar mi cumpleaños. Creo que no le pareció raro que yo no tuviera amigos, pero era verdad, yo no tenía ningún amigo. Todos en la escuela me odiaban o les daba asco, o ambas cosas, porque sabían que yo era homosexual.

Mi cumpleaños caía en sábado y Saruhiko me ofreció pasar el día conmigo. Me sentí tan feliz. Me puse una camiseta sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos y unas sandalias de verano y salí corriendo hacia su apartamento.

-Te he comprado algo que te gustara mucho, pero te lo daré cuando volvamos de la playa.- me advertido en el camino.

Sonreí y me mordí lo labios. No quería decirlo pero, mi madre me había dicho que él pensaba regalarme el loro que tanto quería.

Paseamos por una de las playas de New Haven, nos recostamos al sol y bebí mi primera cerveza. El me miro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acercaba los labios a la lata y sorbía con precaución.

-No me gusta.- le dije no muy convencido. Sabia raro.

Me quito un bigotito de espuma que había quedado en mi labio superior. Nos miramos y nos echamos a reír. Me quite las sandalias y me recosté en la arena, dejando que el mar me mojara los pies. Se recostó a mi lado y nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Podemos ver el amanecer? Jamás lo he visto.- Y era la verdad, siempre había querido ver un amanecer. El accedió, pero al final nos quedamos dormidos, pero siempre habría otra oportunidad de verlo.

Pensé que se acercaría a mí, que me tomaría de la mano y la acariciaría. Pensé que hundiría su mano en mi cabello. Pensé que se aproximaría a mí y me besaría. Pensé que me diría que me amaba. Pensé que me haría el amor.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y lo entiendo, ya que las relaciones intergeneracionales son tan mal vistas. Ahora solo imagínenlo en nuestro caso, una pareja intergeneracional homosexual.

Pero al menos sé que me quiere y ahora no puedo dormir en la noche, por que espero que me diga que me ama y que me quiere tanto como yo lo quiero a él.

En esos días en los que aguardaba mis compañeros se volvieron más... violentos. Cada vez, sus bromas eran más horribles... más groseras. Lo que había comenzado como simples dibujos se volvieron cada vez más explícitos, los insultos también. Me hacían querer llorar, dejar todo a un lado y acabarlo todo... pero luego recordaba a Saruhiko, y lo feliz que me hacía... y lo soporte todo: los insultos, las bromas, los dibujos... todo por él. Por qué no me podía rendir sin que él me dijera lo que sentía por mí, lo que yo sabía que el sentía por mí.

Pero uno de esos días, cuando estaba con Saruhiko, lo vi... vi esa marca en su cuello. Supe inmediato lo que era, pero nunca le dije nada, ni le pregunte nada. Llegue devastado a casa y lo primero que hice fue irme a dormir. Me sentía despreciado, él ni siquiera me quería.

¿Acaso solo estaba jugando conmigo?

Cuando llegue a mi casa lo único que hice fue irme a dormir. Al día siguiente estaba tan deprimido y aun así tuve que ir a la escuela. Lo último que quería era que mis "compañeros" me hicieran otra de sus horribles bromas. Pero no, y esta vez fue peor. Me interceptaron en el baño y me comenzaron a insultar, pero luego trataron de desnudarme y... _"Maldito maricon de mierda, si esto es lo que te gusta, o no". _Hubiera sido mejor que me golpearan.

Llegue a mi casa tan triste, me sentía tan mal. Y fui egoísta y solo pensé en morir, porque de seguro sería mejor si tan solo estuviera diez metros bajo tierra. De todos modos nadie me extrañaría, todo me odian, todos me quieren ver muerto. Así que robe de la gaveta de medicinas de mi madre biperideno, lorazepam, risperidona, zopiclona, cloazepam, paroxetina...y me las trague todas.

Llore y me sentí tan triste, luego me sentí más relajado y luego... luego ya no sentí nada.

Cuando desperté no sabía dónde estaba, el cielo, el infierno. Y debía ser el infierno, pues lo que vi fue horrible. Saruhiko... mi Saruhiko se veía tan mal, lloro, se encerró en su casa, no comía, no bebía, no se bañaba, tomando diazepam. Me sentí tan horrible, de dudar que él me amaba, cuando se estaba muriendo por mí.

Por eso me disculpe con él en un sueño. _No podía soportarlo, Saruhiko, lo siento._

_¿Por qué me has hecho esto?_¿Por qué? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

Y ahora lo veo, atormentándose, porque yo supiera que él me amaba. Claro que lo sabía, pero fui tan estúpido, que llegue a pensar que no lo hacía. Pero siempre supe que me amabas, tus ojos brillaban como de seguro lo hacían los míos, tu piel se estremecía cuando me tocabas. Fuiste mi primer amor. Veía tantas cosas en ti.

Pero me da tanta tristeza verte así, sufriendo por mí, y peor aún asesinando. Nunca te hubiera pedido eso, y aunque se me hace horrible la violencia, sé que lo hiciste por mí y creo que debo de agradecerlo. Pero al menos hubieras terminado tu doctorado.

Y ya no llores más, se lo que estás pensando, en que nos vamos a reencontrar. Y si nos vamos a reencontrar y cuando te vea lo primero que haré es darte una buena regañada por todo lo que hiciste. Luego te voy a abrazar y decirte todo lo que te he extrañado. Nos vamos a besar y a acariciar y vamos a hacer el amor. Y tal vez luego... solo así... veremos el amanecer juntos.

**Dios podrían creer que me tarde solo unas 3 horas escribiendo todo esto. Porque yo no me lo creo, de verdad estaba bien inspirada.**

**Y bueno me quedo más corto que el anterior, pero bueno es un intento no (?)**

**Ojala les haya gustado la segunda parte de esta historia, y les aviso que no va a haber tercera (buuu).**

**Como sea, ojala esta pareja se haga de más seguidores y ustedes me ayuden creando más historias, para hacer que esta bonita pareja crezca y que su archivo en fanfiction tenga miles de historias ajsjajkaksa YO SE QUE SI SE PUEDE.**

**Voy a tratar de inspirarme y subir más historias de esta parejita, así que cuando vean una nueva historia, léanla****.**

**Dejen su bonito review en el cuadrito de abajo.**

**Y ya es todo, Bye****.**


End file.
